x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrament
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "Sacrament" is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Millennium. Synopsis When Frank Black's step-sister is kidnapped, he is forced to ignore direct orders in order to begin investigating the case. Summary Millennium Group member Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) joins his brother Tom (Philip Anglim) and sister-in-law Helen (Liz Bryson) for their newborn son's christening. After the child is baptized, Black joins his daughter Jordan (Brittany Tiplady), finding her in hysterics. She claims to have seen a man hurting Helen; when Black and his brother rush outside, they find the baby in the back of Tom's car, but Helen is gone. Black's contact in the Seattle Police Department, Bob Bletcher (Bill Smitrovich), insists that Black should not get involved in the case as he is too close to the victims. However, Black insists he can be of assistance, and reviews security footage of a stranger investigating Tom's luggage after their flight. Bletcher reports that a stolen car has been found abandoned, with Helen's blood inside. Fellow Millennium Group member Peter Watts (Terry O'Quinn) helps Black identify the kidnapper from a set pictures of sex offenders in the Seattle area—Black recognizes Richard Green (Dylan Haggerty) as the man from the airport footage. Tom later searches Black's office, stealing his gun and finding Green's name and address. Tom confronts Green at his home, demanding to know where his wife is. The police, who have been watching Green's house, intervene and take Tom home before anyone is harmed. Black apologizes for keeping information from Tom, but warns him that his outburst is exactly why he did so. Watts has meanwhile tracked forensic evidence from the abandoned car to a cabin in the woods; blood found there matches both Green and Helen, and a ring is discovered which is identified as Helen's wedding ring. Meanwhile, a mysteriously ill Jordan continues to ask about Helen's whereabouts, and her remarks about Helen's conditions lead Black to believe she is starting to experience the seemingly-psychic visions he is capable of seeing, which allow him to see the evil people are capable of. Elsewhere, Green is arrested. His property is searched but Helen is nowhere to be found—although another corpse is dug up in the garden, evidently killed nine years before. Black deduces that Green could not have killed Helen at the cabin as his house was already being watched by the police. He sees a set of tools in Green's home which he realizes were not used for murder or torture, but to immure Helen in the basement. Black and the police dismantle a newly finished plaster wall, finding Helen injured but alive; it is at this point that Black realizes Green was simply a pawn, used by his father to lure victims to the house. Background Information Cast and Characters *Lorena Gale (Dr. Patricia Moss) previously played Ellen Bledsoe in The X-Files episode "Shadows" and Nurse Wilkins in "One Breath". *French Tickner (Store Clerk) previously played Preacher in The X-Files episode "Space". *Ken Roberts (Green's Father) previously played Motel Proprietor in The X-Files episode "Colony" and Clerk in "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black *Terry O'Quinn as Peter Watts *Brittany Tiplady as Jordan Black *Stephen James Lang as Detective Bob Giebelhouse *Bill Smitrovich as Lt. Bob Bletcher Guest Starring *Philip Anglim as Thomas Black *Dylan Haggerty as Richard Green *Brian Markinson as Detective Teeple Co-Starring *Lorena Gale as Dr. Patricia Moss *French Tickner as Store Clerk *Ken Roberts as Green's Father *Liz Bryson as Helen Black *Daphne Goldrick as Green's Mother Uncredited *Angus Lockhart as Charles Francis Black *Mackenzie Lockhart as Charles Francis Black References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=